


20th October

by heavenandhighwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Angst, Autumn's song, Fluff, If that's what you want, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Smoking, Songfic, Wedding, You decide the ending, he lives with hinata, hinata gets his heartbroken, kageyama goes to russia, miwa and natsu are goddesses, sad ending if that's what you want, sad with a happy end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater
Summary: Kageyama moved away to Russia for a year, breaking Hinata's heart. Now, a few years later, Hinata is getting married and Kageyama is the best man.This is a songfic based on Stephen Day's song: Autumn's SongYou chose the ending!Read to the end of Chapter 1 if you want a sad ending or continue to chapter 2 if you want a happy one!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. October 20th

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose Yachi to be the bride because it's impossible to hate that little baby and I have no strong feelings regarding her and ships but I do with other characters. Also, I love a bisexual moment.
> 
> Song lyrics will be in the endnote if you want to read the inspiration

October 20th. The day I had dreaded for so long.

He was getting married and it wasn’t to me. The worst part was that I really liked the girl he was marrying. Yachi was fun and bubbly, perfect for Hinata. Together, they shone like the sun and who was I to block that?

The ceremony had been beautiful, truly fairy tale worthy. Hinata’s tux fit like a glove and accentuated the muscles he’d been working so hard on building. Yachi, or should I say Hinata, looked classically gorgeous. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and her ivory dress flowed from her waist to the ground. Even her mother was emotional.

I stood by Hinata’s side with the rest of the MSBY team, all of us in matching tux’s with matching smiles. I’d insisted to Yachi and Hinata that I didn’t have to be in the ceremony, that it was there thing but they pressed on. Hinata said that I was still his best friend and no matter what, I was going to be at his side when he got married.

I’d read it somewhere before, that if you’re still friends after you break up, you either never loved each other or one of you is still in love with the other. I knew which it was.

There was clearly a lot of love in the room. It was undeniable that the two loved each other and it was only made more evident by the vows. Hitoka’s were short and sweet, she told Hinata that she loved him, that he always made villager B feel like the star of the play and for as long as they had, she would do the same.

Hinata’s vows were brutal. He’d poured his heart and soul into them. They were perfect in every sense and I was half-convinced that no sweeter vows had ever been written. I was moved to tears by the time he was done and had to play it off as they were well written and not that I was dying for them to be said to me.

Once the ceremony was over, we all flooded outside to our cars to head to the reception. The bride, groom and their parties remained behind so that a proper arrival could be made. Yachi and her bridesmaids were somewhere, changing Yachi into a more party-appropriate dress whilst Hinata, myself and the team sat outside.

After around ten minutes, I offered to check on Hitoka and the girls to see what was taking so long. They were fine as it turned out and the wedding dress was just proving difficult to remove after they’d had to sew her into it.

I’d left them to do what they needed and headed back out to the courtyard, where everyone else was. As I passed through the archway, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out to see a text from my sister.

‘U ok?’

Was I? I was at the most beautiful wedding, with the most beautiful couple, surrounded by people I considered family and yet I felt lost. I leant against the archway, staring into the courtyard.

The trees were on fire with changing leaves, the hues of orange, red and brown exploding from them. It was October but surprisingly mild and it had mostly remained dry so the leaves were crunchy under our feet.

It reminded me of an Autumn, four years prior; the last one I’d spent with Hinata. It was about this time of year; hell, it might have even been the 20th and we were outside our home. Halloween was approaching and we sat on the porch of our house carving jack-o-lanterns to put up as decorations. I made mine as scary and creepy as I could, with slanted eyes and sharp teeth. I was especially proud of one that resembled Tanaka. It was only when I looked at Hinata and saw that all of his had large eyes and goofy smiles, that I realised we had very different experiences with Halloween.

Still, we loved out pumpkins and displayed them next to each other with hearts filled with pride. After that, each time we left the house, Hinata would name a new one until we couldn’t leave without him saying individual goodbyes to all twelve of them.

For a while after that, I’d set my lock screen to a picture of Hinata crouched down on the porch steps. He had on a soft brown jumper and his hair was a wild mess but he was bent down, patting the head of the Tanaka pumpkin and smiling brightly.

That was five years ago and the Easter following, I was offered the chance to train in Russia with Yaku. I couldn’t turn it away so I left. I tucked the engagement ring I had away, packed my life up into boxes, kissed Hinata one last time and moved to Russia for a year.

I never came back to visit and within two months, I had broken up with Hinata. The distance was too strenuous on us and to be honest, I was too scared to work on it. I was so afraid to admit that I had done a selfish thing that ruined us and I just ran away, labelling us broken.

When I came back, ten months later, the house I’d once called my home was no longer mine. It was the same as when I’d left it but I was no longer welcome. I collected the rest of my things and fought to ignore the small details around the house. How there were bobbles on the bedside table, guest towels out and a small bottle of conditioner in the shower.

I knew someone was filling the space I’d left in the bed but I never asked. I grabbed my things and moved in with my sister.

Even four years later, watching Hinata by the outdoor fire warming his hands as orange leaves swirled around him, I could feel the hurt. I wanted nothing more than to pull him home to the house we shared and forget about the year apart, the year we didn’t talk to each other when I was back and that stupid wedding. I wanted to sit on our porch, with our pumpkins and carve dumb faces in them until I could call him mine again.

But they were all things of the past, he was married, I liked his wife, he was happy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost jumped out of my skin, turning to see Hitoka stood next to me with a troubled expression.

“Are you okay?”

I smiled and looped my arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around.

“Yes of course I am Mrs Hinata!” I laughed, placing her back down onto her feet. “Now come on, it’s your wedding after all!”

We cheered and alerted the attention of the guys sat around the fire, who smiled and waved us over. Hitoka ran to Hinata and placed a soft kiss to his lips which mad Miya groan dramatically and cover his eyes like a child.

I texted my sister, telling her I was fine by which point Kiyoko had appeared at my side. She smiled at me, almost like she knew and looped her arm with mine, leading us towards the group.

Everyone cheered when we appeared at the reception. Hitoka was flooded with compliments about her first dress and her second one, which was a silk-like, ivory material that had a less full skirt and flowed down her body gracefully. It definitely looked more comfortable and she carried it elegantly. Dressed that way, it was evident what a beautiful woman she had blossomed into and it only made sense that someone would jump at the chance to marry her.

I wanted to hate her but I just couldn’t. She was Yachi and I loved her like a second sister, there was no way I could destroy her happiness.

The atmosphere of the reception was suffocating. The air was sickly sweet, almost sticky and everyone was in a good mood. Seeing to people so in love seemed to bring it out in everyone else and I suddenly felt that I was surrounded by couples. Even Kiyoko who was the only person who seemed to recognise my pain was cuddled against Tanka’s chest, despite the fact she was usually against any form of PDA.

Every time I thought I would seek someone out for a conversation, I would find them wrapped around someone or trying desperately to pick someone up. Weddings brought out a level of desperation in people that I decided was extremely uncomfortable for me and I decided that if I was going to get through the night, I would need a drink.

At the bar, I order a vodka and coke and slumped down in a barstool. I had no limit that night, knowing my sister would give me a ride home if I went over so asked the bartender to make a double. Once it was made, it was placed in front of me and I wasted no time taking a large sip. I tasted the sweet syrup slide down my throat, followed closely by a sharp bitterness of the vodka. I sighed contently and closed my eyes, indulging in the buzz of the alcohol.

“Kageyama!”

I opened my eyes and saw Noya stood to my left, his signature wide grin plastered on his face. I smiled back and greeted him, asking him what he was grabbing.

“Oh, Asahi wanted a water and I wanted a proper drink so I offered to get it so he wouldn’t come back with a juice for me or some shit.”

I chuckled at his words. Asahi was certainly the type to ensure Noya didn’t go out of control by bringing him something safe to drink and pretending it was alcohol. He’d done it too many times though and Noya was starting to catch on.

Still, I was sure that Asahi put up very little of a fight, he was just happy Noya was home. Everyone was really but Asahi more so.

“You seem to be doing okay,” Noya stated, once he’d turned back from ordering his drinks.

“Really?”

“Well, I use okay because I don’t think you’re doing your best but you’re here so it can’t be too bad, right?”

I was a little taken aback. Noya was a nice guy but he was never that observant.

“There’s been better days but your right, it’s bearable. Is this how you felt when Kiyoko and Tanaka got married.”

The shorter man stopped and thought for a minute like he had an answer ready to go but he wasn’t sure it was the truth.

“At the end of the day, she was only ever just a crush.” Noya finally said. “It was weird but I was just happy my buddy was happy. If Asahi married someone else, I wouldn’t be able to show up – even if thirty years had gone by, it would be too much.”

Kageyama thought for a moment. Did he not love Hinata as much as Noya loved Asahi? Should it have been impossible for him to show up?

“I’m not you though. You have a front that you put up. I’m sure you didn’t cry in front of anyone when you guys broke up but I know you did cry. You showed up today, even though it’s killing you because you want to keep that front up that you’re okay and you don’t love him anymore.”

He took a moment to smile at me, sadly. “That’s perfectly fine Kags, I just couldn’t lie to myself like that. I love that big idiot more than anything in the world and I let everyone know.”

“Wow, Nishinoya that was really – wow.”

“Yeah, I know right!” He grinned. “I snook a hip flask in my suit; tipsy Noya is very big brain.”

He took the small flask out of his pocket and shook it lightly, letting the liquid inside slosh around. I laughed at him and saw the bartender place his drink and bottle of water in front of him. Noya thanked him and turned back to me.

“Here.” He said passing me the flask and a packet of cigarettes.

“Noya.”

“You need them more than me, just don’t tell Asahi you got them from me. I don’t need the cancer talk whilst I’m back home.”

I nodded and thanked him, waving him off as he bounded back up to Asahi and threw the water at him. Asahi caught it just in time before it hit an innocent bystander and I could see him scolding Noya as he got closer. It was comforting that some things didn’t change.

I slipped the contraband into my suit pockets and made my way through the crowd of people. The chatter of how lovely the evening was and the waft of too strong perfume filled my nose as I fought my way past the well-dressed guests and headed to the door.

One I was out of the hall, the evening air hit me like it was the first breath I was taking. I felt my anxiety cool off and the overwhelming feeling I had been carrying in my chest seemed to subside.

I leant against a tree and lit a cigarette, letting it rest against my lips before I finally took a drag. I tried not to smoke; it wasn’t good for an athlete but some times it was just needed. I began trying to remember the last time I’d had one and realised I hadn’t had once since Russia.

Everything about that night just seemed to keep pulling me back to Russia and before I knew it, I felt a warm teardrop off the edge of my jaw. I felt so pathetic, slumped against a tree, breaking my four years clean and crying over the same boy I’d been crying over since I was fifteen. It was truly rock-bottom.

I could see the party inside, hear the music and practically still smell the combination of food and alcohol that was in the year and yet, I felt so far away from it all. Inside was my old life, the one I loved so much and should have held closer. Outside was my new one. It was dark, cold and lonely and I was just pretending that everything happening a few feet away from me was still who I was.

As I finished my cigarette, I watched Hinata dance with his little sister. They were laughing and singing along to the song, completely lost in their own little red-headed world.

It reminded me of the night before I left for Russia. Hinata and I wanted to make it as special as we could so we had dinner at home, on the living room floor, surrounded by candles and blankets. Then, when we were done eating, Hinata pulled me to my feet and made me dance with him. I had no idea what I was doing and I stumbled a million times but watching him cuddle into my chest and softly sing the words to a song I didn’t recognise made me carry on.

When he was done, he looked up at me and I saw he was crying. I was sure he’d been crying for the last minute or so but I didn’t want to break the moment and make it sad so I let him sing. The second I saw he was crying, I cried too. I held him impossibly close to my chest and kissed him repeatedly, as I told him I loved him and our tears mixed on our smooshed cheeks.

I’d never liked dancing, just couldn’t find the co-ordination but I wanted to dance with Hinata more than anything. The thing was, I wanted to be dancing with him at our wedding, not his.

I debated going back through those doors, stepping into the sickly-sweet atmosphere of marriage and love and family but I couldn’t bear it for a second more. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and texted my sister asking her to pick me up from the end of the road leading up to the hall. I was done.

I shoved my phone and the cigarette packet into my pocket and headed away from the hall.

When I was about ten feet away from the tree I’d leant against, I heard the doors to the hall open and footsteps on the gravel.

“Kageyama.”

Fuck.

I turned and saw a wild head of red hair that I knew all too well.

“Natsu.”

“Hey Blueberry.” She smiled, stepping a little closer and wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders.

“You’re gonna get a cold out here, what are you doing?”

“I saw someone running off and I had a feeling it might be you.”

“Yeah, just a little tired, thought I’d head off.”

“Without saying goodbye?” She cocked a brow. “You don’t have to lie to me, I get it.”

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, debating whether I should run away or not.

“I’m not gonna ask you to stay.” Natsu said, cocking her head like she was trying to look past my hand.

“Thank you.”

“He loved you a lot, I’d argue more than he loves her but it’s not my life. Just know that, okay?”

“That’s just the thing, he loved me but I’m still trying to fall out of love with him. It’s been four years and I’m still so in love with him.”

Something mutual but unsaid occurred between the two, a silent pack made in the middle of a cold October night.

“You got a way home?”

“Miwa’s coming.” I replied with a nod.

“Oh well, send her my love.”

“I will. Goodnight Natsu.”

“Goodnight Kags.” She nodded, a sad smile playing on her lips.

I turned away, ready to set off when I stopped one last time.

“Just-just tell Souyou I said goodbye, please.”

Natsu face made it obvious that she knew exactly what I meant and how much longevity that the goodbye held. She went to protest; I could tell she wanted to tell me to shove it but I could also tell she knew it was for the best.

“Of course, I will.” Her voice was soft, not domineering and bubbly like I’d always known it to be.

I left for real that time, walking the long trek down the road to where I’d asked my sister to meet me. I waited a while, shaking out in the cold until she pulled up.  
When I climbed in, she didn’t say a word not even about the smell of cigarettes that was circling me. She just gave me the gentlest smile she could and placed a cautious hand on my knee, squeezing it softly.

“Come on Bluebs, let’s get you home.”

I rested my head against the cool glass of the window as she drove, running away from my old life and towards something I didn’t know. I hoped I was on my way to something good but I knew it could never be better.


	2. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the first chapter before this one or you'll be a little confused. This takes off from the end of the last one.

When my eyes snapped open, I was on the plane. We were descending back into Tokyo and I was so close to home I could practically taste the Onigiri.

‘Home’. I wasn’t sure what that looked like anymore. For the past two years, it had been that little blue house with the white porch and the energetic red-head but that’s all it was now. I house with a man inside.

I felt the familiar prickle of tears and my eyes and my hand instinctively reached for the cigarettes in my coat pocket, a gross habit I’d picked up in Russia. I held myself back thought and settled for staring out the window watching as the ground grew closer and the shape of the airport became clearer.

It had been a year since I left Japan, a year since I saw my family, and a year since I’d last kissed Hinata. If I’d known it was going to be the last one forever, I would have held him tighter and for longer and remembered every tiny detail about his face and the way he tasted. But I didn’t.

“It’s too late to fix things.” My brain told me. “He’ll have moved on by now.”

I hated how true that likely was. It had only been ten months and already the thought of marriage seemed so stupid and far away. I still wanted it, just as bad as the day I’d left but asking would be pointless.

I was the one who made the big decision to move away, I was the one who followed through without asking what Hinata wanted, I was the one who tucked the ring away, I was the one who ended things. I’d been entirely selfish for over a year; how could I come back and ask even more of him?

Hinata deserved happiness, he deserved a big wedding and someone who loved him more than he could ever love himself. I thought that perhaps my dream would play out. Yachi was sweet and she clearly had feelings for Hinata at some point. They were a good match; they certainly made more sense than Kageyama ever could with him.

By that point, the wheels of the plane were scratching against the ground of the runway and suddenly I was home.

It was an odd feeling being back. I was definitely happy, back where I knew everything like the back of my hand and where everyone I considered my family was. However, there was still that feeling of dread. I’d effectively been in another continent for the entirety of the break-up process and now having to face him felt like going back to the beginning of it all.

Just in case that wasn’t enough, I’d made the stupid decision to go to the house the day I got back to get my things so it wouldn’t be dragged out any longer. But as I was pulling myself out of the seat and was making my way down the stairs of the plane, I realised that I was throwing myself in the deep end.

Japan was my home but there was a slight foreign feel to it. It was like someone had moved all the furniture in my room around. Everything was the same and I was sure of how everything functioned but I kept moving to do something and realising that it wasn’t right. Russia-life had become second nature to me and I was having to adjust back to how I’d always done things.

I’d almost said thank you in Russian to the stewardess as I left the plane before I remembered where I was. I felt uncomfortable like I wasn’t myself and I knew going to the house that was no longer my home would only amplify that.

The unease continued through the airport and I began to worry that it would never leave. That was until I stepped out of the building and saw Miwa waiting for me. Her hair was a little longer than I remembered, now grazing her shoulder and her car was different but there was no doubt in my mind it was hair. Especially when she looped her arm around my neck and roughed up my hair.

“Who cut this!? The first thing we’re doing is cutting your hair properly, this is awful.” She shrieked, pulling at the strands.

I shook her hands off and piled my luggage into the back of her car. “Gee Miwa I missed you too.”

“Oh shush, you’ve loved the break. Now get in the car it’s freezing and I want to get to Shouyou’s whilst it’s still daylight.”

‘Shoyou’s’ ran through my head like a disease. Once upon a time, it would have been ‘your’s’ but now it was just Hinata’s. I hummed and climbed into the car, ignoring the ache that shot through my chest and the tears that prickled once again.

“Are you nervous?” Miwa asked as we edged closer and closer to the house.

“Terrified.”

“Don’t be. This is Shouyou we’re on about, you know him and you know there could never be bad blood between you two. Some things don’t work out, that’s life.”

“I know you mean well but I don’t need this Miwa. I’ve been telling myself that it’s just life for the past ten months but life can be pretty shit you know.”

“Okay, I won’t bring it up again Blueberry.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Oh, you love it really.”

I scowled in her direction and she cackled loudly, throwing her head back and shaking her head in disapproval. For the first time since I’d been home, I felt normal. Miwa pissing me off and laughing at my misery was the normality I’d been craving and though I would never tell her, I loved my sister.

The house looked as I expected. The blue stood as strong as ever against all the regular houses and the plants of the garden were flourishing in the mid-spring weather. The only indicator that anything was different was the porch.

At the beginning of each spring, I would touch up the paint, where it peeled or faded throughout the year because Hinata couldn’t reach it. Then Hinata would join me outside and use the white paint to block out plant pots so he could paint them with crazy colours and patterns for all the new plants he would buy. It was our tradition and I loved it so much but then the porch just looked sad.

The paint was peeling in places and had gone slightly yellow around the bottom. Compared to the loving nature of the rest of the house, it was a mess. In a way, I was grateful it looked like that because it gave me hope that maybe Hinata hadn’t found someone new to paint the porch in the spring.

I fished for my keys out my pocket and unlocked the door, knocking as I entered the house. I kicked off my shoes and heard the patter of footsteps coming from the living room to my right.

I looked up and there he stood. Hinata was wearing an oversized grey jumper that pooled around his hands and slid a little off one shoulder and light blue jeans. His socks were odd, his hair was a mess and he’d pushed a few fringe pieces back with pink clips. In his hands was a warm cup of tea and behind him, on the sofa, I could see his blanket and a book. Everything about him screamed domestic and I longed to curl up on the sofa with him.

“Hey.” I said, tucking my shoes away and straightening my back.

“Hi.” He said, his tone a little flat and the volume far too quiet for him.

“I won’t be long, I’ll just grab my things and be out your way.”

“No, take your time. It’s your house too at the end of the day and you’re having to leave it behind.” His words were heavy and carried something more than just their meaning. “I got some boxes out and started packing most of it. There's just odd bits lying around and things I wasn’t sure you’d want.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled and turned around, going back to the sofa and curling up on it under the blanket.

I didn’t know him anymore. He was quiet, too quiet. The Hinata I knew would never have spent his afternoon sat quietly with a book and certainly would never have not only packed my things but organised them too.

I took in his form for a brief moment before I began climbing the stairs. I ran my hands along the walls of the hallway, taking in the bare spots where our photos used to hang, trying to piece together which ones were missing. I’d walked past them so many times, I’d stopped noticing them, stopped appreciating them.

I cracked open our, Hinata’s, bedroom door and took it in. It was like I’d never left. If it wasn’t for the slight crumple in the sheets on the right or the pile of odd socks that was collecting in the corner of the room, I would have thought he hadn’t been sleeping there at all.

Several boxes sat at the foot of the bed, filled with my things. Boxes marked “clothes” and “bathroom” were taped up so I could assume he’d grabbed most of it for me. The other boxes looked pretty full as well and the only one that looked like I would have to add to was one labelled “odd bits”.

At the bottom of the box was exactly that. Just bits of crap I’d collected over the years, most of it memorabilia from dates with Hinata and our travels but other things like my old volleyball uniform and pictures of my family.

I took a slow walk around the room, taking in how bare everything seemed and checking if there was anything I wanted. I opened the closet, just in case, and saw my old Karasuno jumper alongside the t-shirt I had worn religiously when we first moved in together and I couldn’t find any of my clothes. I went to reach for them before deciding that they looked better on Hinata anyway and taking them would only hurt us both.

I closed the closet and made my way over to the bed. I sat on my side and sighed loudly. I scanned the room one last time and my eyes fell upon my nightstand. There, sat on top, clear as day were two bobbles.

It was like my dream was becoming a reality. They might not be Yachi’s hair ties but they were someone’s. No matter how much it hurt and tore me apart, it was no longer my house, my side of the bed, my nightstand.

I fell against the bed as the tears overflowed and streamed down my face, pooling in the shell of my ears. I stayed there for a whilst, silently crying and staring at the ceiling I’d stared at so many times that I could map out every mark on it with my eyes closed.

After so long, the door opened and I sensed a presence to my left. I sat up and quickly wiped my face of any tears.

“I think I’m basically done here so I’m just going to tape these boxes and I’ll be gone.”

“I sent Miwa away for a little bit.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because we need to talk, properly.”

Hinata sat on the opposite end of the bed, his back turned, placing as much distance between us he could.

“So, who are you dating?” I asked, forcing the words out my mouth no matter how much my heart protested.

“Nobody.”

“I saw the hair ties on the nightstand Hinata. Please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying. After, you know, I didn’t leave the house for a while and my hair was getting a little long so I had to tie it up. I couldn’t ask your sister for a haircut and I didn’t feel like socialising much.”

Hinata, the literal human personification of the sun, who loved people more than anything didn’t feel like socialising.

“I never meant to hurt you that bad, I thought I was being kind.”

“Kind!? You moved thousands of miles away then broke up with me over the phone because we were arguing a bit more. Nothing about it was kind.”

I tensed up because he was right. Not a single moment of what I did was kind. Every move I made after that first phone call was selfish and cruel.

“I broke us.” I choked out, letting a singular tear stray down my cheek.

“You did but I would have fixed us. You ran away before I had the chance. I want to hate you for what you did but maybe I would have done the same so I can’t.”

“I regret it, I never wanted to force you to a point where you could hate me. I wanted to marry you, I almost asked you before I left. I wish I had.”

I dropped my head down into my hands and breathed heavily. I could feel a steady panic rising in my chest, similar to the attacks I’d had in Russia. I did my best to calm it, refusing to breakdown completely in front of Hinata. I was sure I was going to lose the battle until I felt small hands on my knees and all the anxiety I was feeling melt away with the touch.

I lifted my head and saw Hinata, squatted down in front of me, using my knees for support as a soft smile stretched on his face.

“Ask me now.”

“What?”

“Ask me to marry you.”

“No.” I said, shocked that he’d make such a request. “I can’t ask you now. I messed everything up, I broke your heart. How can I ask you such a thing?”

“Please.”

“I don’t even have a ring.”

Hinata’s left hand removed itself from my knee and stretched across to the draw of my bedside table. He dragged it open and pulled out a small black ring box, one that I knew very well. It was the ring I’d bought almost two years ago, the one I thought I’d hidden well before I left.

He placed the ring box in my hands and smiled again.

“I also hide things under the floorboards of the kitchen.”

A wide smile stretched across my face and I grabbed his arms to pull him up and trade places with me. I practically threw him down onto the bed as I scrambled onto one knee on the floor.

“Shouyou, I have been the worst person to you, I’ve done things that I hate myself for but for whatever reason you still chose to love me. You deserve the world and I promise that I will fight every day to give it to you. I’m not running away anymore. This is where I want to be, in our little blue house with the porch that needs painting every spring and the floorboards that pop up in the kitchen. Most importantly, I want to be with you. So, please, will you mar- “

“YES!” Hinata squealed, diving off the bed to tackle me onto the floor.

I caught his waist as I tumbled onto my back and pulled him close to my chest. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I have been waiting a year for you to ask me that! I’m not waiting for a second longer.”

I pushed himself off my chest slightly, snatching the ring box from my hand and sliding the slim gold band onto his finger.

“I love it!” He cheered, wiggling about on my stomach. “I love you!”

I sat up and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, remembering to burn the taste of him into my memory.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn's Song:
> 
> Have you been outside lately?  
> Those leaves sure are changin'  
> Reminds me of that time we spent hours carvin' faces  
> Making jack-o-lanterns light up in the night  
> It's an image that's ingrained inside my mind
> 
> Well that year spent waiting  
> Walking empty pavement  
> I got by just fine  
> Didn't notice what was vacant  
> Now the fallin' leaves that echo out your name  
> Fill the space of you the same
> 
> I'm still fallin' out of love with you  
> And I'm headin' for the door  
> Not sure if I'll go through  
> Memories they take so long to erase  
> Will they ever even start to fade?
> 
> When the nights get cold  
> Sometimes when I look over  
> I see you by a fire with your hands out in the open  
> And I wonder if you're singing Autumn's song  
> Or if I'm singing all alone  
> I must be singing on my own
> 
> I'm still fallin' out of love with you  
> And I'm headin' for the door  
> Not sure if I'll go through  
> Memories they take so long to erase  
> Will they ever even start to fade?
> 
> I'm on my way  
> Just not today


End file.
